


Sleepwalking

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Asleep, Lance is addicted to Keith.





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible. I want this to happen in the show so bad.

Keith lay on his back in his room in the castle, trying to determine how he got into this situation.  
Oh.  
That's right.  
Lance sleepwalks.  
And sleep talks.  
He shifted uncomfortably underneath the heavy warmth pressing down on him.  
It had all started about half a hour earlier, when a hesitant knock on his door woke him from his light sleep.  
He opened it to find lance, in his pajamas, Eyes half open, Asleep.  
Looking unfairly adorable.  
Sleep lance complained that his bed was uncomfortable, and that it was too cold. Tired Keith tried to stop him from coming in, but sleep lance, he hated to admit, put up a good fight.  
Sleep lance won, wrapping himself in Keith's blanket, then tackling tired Keith.  
And that's how Keith ended up in this situation.  
Lying on his back in his bed, gripping the mattress with one hand, the other over lances back. Lance, out for the count, lying on Keith's Chest, arms wrapped around the taller boys back, wrapped in Keith's blanket.  
However, if Keith was entirely honest with himself…  
He kinda liked it.  
And when lance made a adorable snuffling noise and dug his face into the crook of Keith's neck, Keith suppressed a shiver and had to admit it.  
He definitely liked it.


End file.
